


A winter wonderland

by PJOADDICT



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOADDICT/pseuds/PJOADDICT
Summary: Christmas farm authis is my first fic so I’m sorry if it’s bad, but I researched a lot
Relationships: Crutchie/JoJo (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins





	1. Chapter 1

Jack P.O.V. but it’s 3rd person  
Jack was on his way to his Granddad’s farm and he loved going there. All kinds of cousins at least fourteen. He stepped out of his Gran’s car and was immediately tackled by Race and his boyfriend Spot who was at this point family. Spot yelled at Race to get the fuck off Jack. Jack grabbed his bags from the trunk and ran into the house and was immediately greeted with hugs and arm punches. Then behind him he heard a voice say ,“Well where is my hug,” “Kath there you are,” he turned and hugged her and she whispered in his ear,” There is a cute girl next door that has a cute brother thank god I’m just a friend or you would have to find someone else because I’ve already got the sister.” He broke away from the hug and turned to the rest of the kids and yelled,” WHO WANTS TO RACE FOUR-WHEELERS,” he was meet with a loud uproar as everyone ran to get on a vehicle so the wouldn’t have to wait. “ Cruch let’s roll out,” Jack had bought a four-wheeler so he got dibs and he always drove with Cruchie so he also had dibs. They set a timer for thirty minutes until switching time. “OK BOUNDARIES ARE THE SAME AS ALWAYS. BE CAREFUL, RACE NO FOUL PLAY, MUSIC IS ALOUD AS ALWAYS EXCEPT RAP WE ALL KNOW THIS BY NOW, ALL NORMAL RULES APPLY.” Jack sat down and waved his arms signaling the start of the game, he was always it first because he got his own four-wheeler and never had to switch or share. He started around the edges of the property, when he got to the edge near the neighbor’s house he hoped to see this cute new boy. He was disappointed as he didn’t see him but he sounded cute as Kath described him, tall, nerdy, and a little anxious or in other words perfect.   
Davey P.O.V. but it’s 3rd person   
He looked up from his book as he heard the roar of an engine, most likely a small vehicle, outside of his window and he saw two kids ride by on a four-wheeler. The boy in front was very cute, but he was way out of his league and he was most likely straight. The boy in the back was pretty young around 11 or 12 while the boy driving was more his age 15 or 16. I got up and called to Sarah to see if she had met the new neighbors yet. She had, she was apparently dating the hot guys best friend and it didn’t cross her mind to tell me. That bitch we could have been gay together. Anyways I get up to go see the boy that I saw, I think Sarah said his name was Jack, a very cute name might I add. I walked over and knocked on the door and asked if Jack was there they said he was out riding four-wheelers and that Davey could use the side by side to find them. Davey walked out to the shed and put the key in the ignition and slowly backed out. A young girl climbed into the seat next to him and said,”Floor it”, and who was Davey to disobey this 10 year old sitting next to him. He speed across the field and saw another four-wheeler and pulled up to him. He told him to stop and he did pulling up to Davey,” Who are you and what do you want”, the boy said. “ My name is Davey and are you Jack, I’m looking for Jack”,” I’m Jack what do ya want.”


	2. Chapter 2

Davey’s P.O.V.  
“Well I'm Davey and I'm your new neighbor and you seem around my age and I thought you might want to hang out with me maybe, but sorry for bothering you I just have no one to hang out with for these next 2 weeks¨, he looked shyly at the ground until the small kid next to him said, ¨ Jack you want to be friends with him just say yes you dumbnut¨, Jack quickly shushed the girl saying,¨Quiet Smalls I was about to say that¨, he then turned to Davey and said,¨ Of course you are one of us unless you are homophobic then go die and never let me see you again.¨ He looked very serious and Davey quickly assured him that he was anything but homophobic and Jack spit on his hand and held it out to Davey. Davey was slightly disgusted but he also spit on his hand and shook with Jack and their friendship was official. Davey asked what he was doing and Jack explained the rules quickly and told Davey to run. Davey was not hesitant and sped away.   
Cruchies’s P.O.V  
Cruchie then tapped him on the shoulder and said,”Jack’s caught feelings hasn’t he”,” Ah no”, Jack scoffed. Cruchie knew he had caught Jack and continued to press, ¨ Well how are we initiating the new kid, paintball, four-wheeler race with Spot, or-¨,¨He’ll race me four-wheeler to four-wheeler, happy?¨ Cruchie nodded his head satisfied, Jack never initiated kids ever. If he was doing this he liked this kid a lot.  
Jack’s P.O.V.  
Jack knew he was caught so he sped away from that spot racing along the property line and around trees. When he reached the pond he slowed and turned to Cruchie and exasperated said,¨Only so you don’t meddle I do like Davey, but do not meddle at all or I will throw you into the lake understood?¨ He watched Cruchie nod and he sped off again. They flew across the fields and eventually they found Romeo and Specs making out in a small clearing in the wood circle. Romeo was new to the group, he had started dating Specs about a year ago. His initiation was paintball and he destroyed everyone, winning with ease. Specs and Romeo went to trade their four-wheeler and sped away. They found Spot and Race next, Race had been a friend of Jack’s before he fell head over heels for Spot. Race made the initiations after Romeo joined and made Romeo be initiated. They then ran up to the house and traded Cruchie out with Buttons. Jack really didn’t talk to Buttons much, but he liked Buttons; he was one of the more quiet kids, a rarity here. He climbed on the vehicle and Jack made sure he was hanging on and sped off. They found Kid Blink and Mush next, Kid Blink had lost an eye in an accident and was very happy when he found Mush because Mush didn’t care about the eyepatch. They had been dating for about a month, not long but they were happy so that didn’t matter. Jack let Buttons drive a little, but he really didn’t want to drive so they traded back quickly. Then they found Davey and Smalls, immediately Smalls told Buttons to get in with her and told Davey to get on with Jack. Davey hesitantly agreed and as soon as Buttons was in the side-by-side she sped away leaving the boys in the dust. Davey wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, but that felt wrong,¨Where do I hold on? I'm sorry I’ve never done this before¨, Davey asked,¨No no it’s fine, you see those bars hold on to those¨,Jack told him. He did and that felt better, then boom they sped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Davey’s P.O.V  
It felt like Davey was flying, zipping across the endless fields, the wind in his hair. He felt free, then the four-wheeler slowed and he heard Jack say,¨I think I see someone Kath is that you¨, Davey heard a laugh and the roar of an engine as Sarah pulled out of the trees with Kathren holding on to her waist laughing. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sarah told Jack that they would search for a while so Jack and Davey had to go hide and then they ran off to go and hide. They found a slit in the trees and zoomed into it. Davey was extremely disturbed by the skulls and bones littered around the trees. Jack turned to him and told him that they dumped cow and deer bones here after they killed them and had no use for the bones so they went here. They pulled into the woods and Jack told Davey to shhhh and stay very still. He did but then he heard an engine roar and pull right up to Jack and Davey. Davey froze until he heard the voice of a boy not Kath or Sarah. ¨Hey Jack and his boyfriend we see you it’s just me and Spot so don’t freak or rat us out cool? Cool.¨ Davey exhaled and turned to Jack and he nodded saying,¨Do not rat them out that’s against the rules ok¨, Davey nodded and then he heard Sarah say,¨Well they can’t be in there, there is no way in right Kitty?¨ ¨Actually there is a way, let me drive a bit.¨ Davey looked in mock fear at Jack, Jack just chuckled a bit, and pointed toward Spot and Race and heard more yelling and Race tell the girls they would seek a bit, then silence. They were alone again with just the birds and the trees.   
Jack’s P.O.V   
Alone. Just Jack and Davey, then he heard Davey say,¨ So um how do you drive that thing¨,¨It’s easy do you want to learn?¨ Davey nodded and Jack hopped off and showed him the controls and how they worked. Then Jack backed the four-wheeler out of the trees and took him to an open field and let him drive. He picked up very easily how to drive and was quite good. He found the perfect spot to hide and stayed quiet and still. Jack was really falling for this boy wasn’t he. His swoopy hair and shiny eyes, kinda nerdy and shy, a little anxious but he didn’t let that bother him as far as Jack could tell. Absolute perfection but probably not gay the only flaw. Not really a countable flaw but enough to prevent them ever getting together so that made Jack a little sad. He looked so in command driving that four- wheeler, amazing and beautiful, perfect.


End file.
